Savor the Second
by Michiru Tonoskai
Summary: Ok peeps, this is what's happened so far, David has found a portal BACK to Everwolrd, after they mysteriously reaapeared in their home w/ no changes at all. They're on their way back but have no idea where they'll turn up!
1. Prolouge

The phone rang. A hang reached out from a large lump of, what seemed to  
  
be, blankets and flesh, and smacked the alarm clock repeatedly. Then after soon realizing  
  
that it was the phone and not the alarm clock Christopher Hitchcock reached his hand  
  
further and grabbed it.  
  
" Hello?" he asked his voice full of drowsiness.  
  
" Christopher! It's David, I know what your thinking and do not hang up,"  
  
Christopher slowly opened one eye and peeked at the alarm clock.  
  
" David you know you're my bud right?" Christopher asked.  
  
" Yeah why?"  
  
" Because I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up  
  
on you right now for calling me at 2:45.... Wait 2:44 in the morning."  
  
" I found it!"  
  
" You found what?" Christopher asked.  
  
" The portal between the real world and Everworld!"  
  
" Ok David, remember when we all thought you we're crazy when you  
  
started looking for a way to go back?"  
  
" Yes... why?"  
  
" I still think you're crazy! No wait I know you're crazy because you are  
  
calling me at 2 fricken 44 in the morning!" Christopher yelled.  
  
" Ooooooooooook.. but you're still coming over right?" David asked.  
  
" Sure why not I have nothing else to do except sleeping. And don think  
  
I'm doing this because I believe you, I'm doing this so that you don't wind up in the  
  
LOONY BIN!!!!"  
  
" Ummm.. Ok." Christopher hung up the phone and rubbed the sleep out  
  
of his eyes.  
  
" Don't psycho's sleep?" he asked himself. He rolled out of bed and  
  
started for the door when the phone rang again. He sighed and walked back to his bed  
  
and answered the phone again.  
  
" Hey Christopher this is Jalil, don't hang up!"  
  
" When have I ever hung up on someone? Wait never mind don't answer  
  
that. What do you want?"  
  
" David found it!" Jalil yelled. Christopher sighed.  
  
" He called already, I'm going over to his house, where I know you'll be,  
  
and make sure that you two wont try and find out how to defy the laws of gravity."  
  
Christopher said and hung up the phone. He started to walk away, towards the door, when  
  
the phone rang again. He turned back and picked up the phone.  
  
" April I'm on my way, don't worry you guys can be saved," He reassured her.  
  
" Wow I didn't even have to say a word," April laughed.  
  
" Yeah, you guys better be insane when I get there," Christopher laughed.  
  
He hung up the phone, again, and headed for the door, again. He finally made it to his  
  
car, fully clothed and refreshed fifteen minutes later, and made his way over to David's  
  
house.  
  
  
  
Alrighty peole, tell me what ya think, and it'll all explain its self for all of you confused ones lol. And I'm debating on whether I should keep changing the POV or letting it stay the same. And I'm also debating whether they have already changed all of the rules of Everworld or whether they're in the process or not... I'm confusing myself lol. 


	2. Insanity

Ok peeps or should I say person haha j/k I feel so special, but ya anyways  
  
I'm a slow writer haha as you can see! But now I'm debating on whether they should  
  
wind up at Olympus or some other really odd place ... like the Dwarf caves. no that'd  
  
be too dramatic for Christopher haha.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Christopher knocked on David's door, he had no idea why psycho's don't  
  
answer their doors.... do they? Christopher sat engrossed in this thought for a moment  
  
and did not realize that April had answered the door.  
  
" Christopher!!!!!" She screamed. He snapped back to reality.  
  
" Huh, what?" he asked. April sighed.  
  
" I thought something was wrong with you! You didn't answer me and it  
  
looked like you we're hurt or something."  
  
" I was thinking, for your information." Christopher replied brushing by  
  
her into the house.  
  
" Well that explains it," She muttered as he walked past her.  
  
" So where's this amazing portal back to hell?" Christopher asked while  
  
walking down into the basement, where David spent most of his time now.  
  
" At Bridget's house," April answered.  
  
" Come again?" Christopher asked.  
  
" Bridget! A Celtic goddess in the real world! And I thought you paid  
  
attention," April told him.  
  
" I do pay attention!" Christopher protested leaning against the door of the  
  
basement.  
  
" Oh you do huh?" April asked, Christopher nodded. " Who's house did I  
  
say the portal was in?"  
  
" Ummmm... It was uh... err... the red headed chick."  
  
Christopher answered.  
  
" Bridgit," April corrected, she opened the door allowing Christopher to  
  
fall in.  
  
" Christopher!" Jalil yelled, " took you long enough."  
  
" Well your welcome for waking up at close to 5 in the morning, sneaking  
  
out of the house to come over here so that you guys don go COMPLETELY INSANE!!!"  
  
Christopher yelled.  
  
" SHHH!!!" David hushed them.  
  
" OK! So how are we supposed to get to the Brigit chicks house?"  
  
Christopher said, bringing the issue to their attention.  
  
" I'm glad you asked." David remarked. He walked over to a wall with  
  
numerous bookshelves and started to push, Jalil helping. The shelves moved slightly and  
  
very slowly, and all of a sudden they zoomed across the room revealing a tunnel.  
  
Christopher gasped, as did April.  
  
" OoOoOoOoOoK! Now I think I'm starting to hallucinate because I  
  
swear that your bookshelf just shot across the room revealing a tunnel that belongs in the  
  
Adam's family house."  
  
" Maybe that's because it did," Jalil pointed out. Christopher stood there  
  
gaping at the tunnel.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Alrighty hmm I've got a good feeling about this story, did I mention this is my first fan-fic haha I feel so special. R/R please!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
